TMNT: The Ghost's Child
by Monalisarh
Summary: The 2007 CGI movie with a twist, what if Don and Raph were girls and they had kids, who would be the Nightwatcher and how can the family return to normal. Contains incest Rose fem Raph xLeo and Donna fem Don xMikey
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT The ghost's child**

_**Summary: When Leo leaves for South America leaving his mate Rose (fem Raph) and his six-year-old son Yori behind. When he returns home who does he find behind the Nightwatcher helmet? Will Donna (fem Don) and Mikey be able to hold everyone together till Leo comes back home. And when he's home will they have become his enemies.**_

Ch.1- Goodbye daddy, see you in a year.

I watched my Dad put the last of his things in a bag, my Mother was upset, telling him not to leave. I stood there silent. My grandfather told my father he had to go on a training mission in South America for a whole year.I hated how he had to leave but now I had to be one of the men of the house and look after Mom. I would miss my Dad, but I knew he would come back one year later with so many stories to tell me and Mom.

"Leo your twenty-eight, you don't have to go anywhere, please stay!" Mom cried, grabbing my Dad's arms. My father sighed, and kissed Mom of the forehead.

"I have to go, I'll be back in a year I promise." he soothed, pulling Mom into a hug. Mom cried into his chest, I walked up to Dad and patted his shoulder smiling weakly.

"Leo!" Mom cried, "Don't leave, please don't leave me!"

"The time will fly by, then I'll be back," he shushed, letting Mom go he pulled me into a quick hug. "Now Yori, you watch over your Mom for me while I'm gone, and you behave for your Mom."

"Of course Dad, wait let me get you something to take with you!" I yelled, I ran into my room. Grabbing the stuffed toys I made of Me and Mom, and ran back into the room. I held them up to him, a small smirk on my face. He smiled at me, patting my shoulder he took the dolls.

"Are you sure you want me to have these with me on my trip?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad, it's so you can always have me and Mom with you." I replied, he pulled me into a hug.

"I will take very good care of them, thank you Yori." he said, putting the stuffed toys in his bag. Me and Mom walked with Dad to the door of our house where everyone was waiting to say goodbye to Dad.

"Bye big bro, don't do anything stupid while your out there," Uncle Mikey teased, giving my dad a hug.

"Goodbye Leo, be careful of poisonous spiders and snakes in South America," Aunt Donna warned, giving my dad a hug.

"You be careful buddy," Casey said, giving daddy a noogie.

"Come back in one piece," April said, giving daddy a hug.

"Bye Uncle Leo," my little cousin Melody said.

"Goodbye everyone," Dad called, heading out the door.

"Goodbye Dad, see you in a year!" I yelled, as my mother let out a soft sob. I turned to her, she had tears in her eyes, she pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my head in her chest hugging her back gently; I can't wait for the year to pass.

(One year later)

"Mom, wake up, Dad is gonna come back today! The year is over, Dad's gonna come home today!" I yelled.

"Yori, calm down, he probably won't be here right now, it would take him at least a day to get here." she replied, she looked at me smiling weakly.

"He said he would be back in exactly a year," I sighed.

"Yori, it's hard for him to get here, he may not be able to get here today, but I'm sure he is trying his best to come back on time." Mom soothed, patting my head she sat up. " Now you go get dressed and I'll make some pancakes with strawberries and chocolate chips."

" Yummy! That's my favourite kind, thanks Mom!" I cried, running out of the room and into my own to get dressed. I took off my blue pajama's and pulled on my dark blue shirt, and a pair of black gym pants. I grab a pair of socks slip them on and brush my shoulder length black hair. I walk out my room, I see my grandfather out of the corner of my eye.

"Good morning Yori," he calls, I run to his side and bowed.

"Good morning grandfather," I replied, we smile at each other.

"Your Mother appears to be making breakfast, lets go set the table for her." he said, I nodded. We walk into the kitchen to see all the plates, glasses and utensils already set up.

"Good morning Rose, you sure are a busy-body today," Grandfather teased, mom turned to him smiling.

"Yori woke me up so I decided to make breakfast for everyone, and I'm getting kind of sick of Mikey's scrambled eggs. So I'm making pancakes, Yori can you wake up Melody and your aunt and uncle for me?" Mom replied.

"Sure," I replied racing towards Melody's room. I knocked on the door, opening it I see her rubbing her eyes, she turns to me smiling. "My Mom is making pancakes get up and get dressed Melody."

"Okay, Yori," she answered, I smiled she sure grew up over the last year. I wonder if Dad will recognize her since she looked like a yough woman now, heck I wonder if he will recognize me.

Jumping off the balcony I knock on Aunty and Uncles door, "Get up Mom is making pancakes!" I shouted. I hear a couple of bangs and door swings open, I see Uncle fully dressed run past me towards the kitchen. I follow after him; nothing came between Uncle Mikey and food.

"Thank you Yori!" Mom said, as I entered the kitchen. I saw Uncle peeking over her shoulder at the food, Mom was a taller than Uncle so he could barely see over her shoulders.

"You're funny Uncle Mikey," I giggled, he turned to me pouting just as Auntie came in.

"Mikey, get away from the oven and sit down, you aren't five." she said, he plopped into his chair. Auntie sat beside him, Melody walked into the kitchen her hair in uneven pigtails.

"Hey Melody, let me fix your pigtails," I called, she ran over to me and turned around. She was terrible at doing pigtail and I usually end up fixing her hair. Mom says I'm anal about things like that, I just think I like things to be decently even.

"Yori? How come you are so good at fixing my hair?" she asked.

"I used to put my hair in a ponytail when I was yougher, pigtails are just a ponytail split in two." I replied, Dad said I used to look like a samurai when I did that. Kinda of like my dad's friend Usagi-san

(Change POV to Rose)

I watched my family eat the pancakes I had made, I took another bite of my pancake. I couldn't wait to see Leo again, it has been a long year, soon he would be back.

"Auntie do you think Daddy will come home today?" Yori asked, of course he was going to ask Donna.

"It has been a year hasn't, I highly doubt he will be here today, next few days, maybe, next couple of weeks, definitely." Donna replied.

"You too, I can't wait to see him again it will be so much fun to hear his stories, and we can tell him everything that happened here." Yori exclaimed.

"Calm down you goofball," I laughed.

"You're excited to Mom, I'll get to show Dad how much more of a man I am." Yori replied, flexing his muscles which made me, Donna and Melody giggle.

(Two weeks later)

I watched as my son paced in front of the entrance to our lair, I could tell he was getting impatient. He had my patience and both me and his father's temper, this could end badly.

"Where is he!?" he shouted, pounding the side of his fist against the wall. Some of the brick broke off and fell to the ground, and he has my brute strengh too.

"Yori..." I hushed, standing beside him.

"Shut up Mom! Why isn't Dad home!? He promised me and you he's be home! Why?!" He cried, pounding his fist against the wall again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What is going on down here? Yori, what are you doing?" father asked, I turned to see him there a frown on his face.

"I'm waiting for Dad, why isn't he home grandfather!? How could he be such a jackass!?" Yori shouted, he got my swearing too.

"Yori, it is rude to talk about your father like that!" father hollered, banging his cane on the ground.

"I don't care! Dad is such a jackass! He told me he would be back in a year! What the hell is his problem?!" he screamed, banging his fist against the wall again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my chest, kissing the top of his head, I heard him sob into my chest.

"He'll be home soon, I'll smack him when he comes back for being so late." I shushed, trying to cheer up my sad son.

"If he comes back!" he yelled, gripping onto the back of my shirt tightly.

"Yori, I understand you miss your father, but you must always respect your father and mother." father started.

"No offence Sensei but he is my son, I'll do the lecturing, and if you haven't forgotten he has a temper like me and Leo. I think I should be able to handle him better than you could handle me." I said, he was not helping.

"I raised you up fine!" he huffed.

"Yeah, and I ran off every couple of days," I snapped.

"Don't snap at me," he growled.

"Umm, Sensei she's right, Yori his her kid. Let her raise him her way, and don't piss her off you remember how bad her temper is." Mikey warned, Splinter sighed and walked off to his room.

"Thanks Mikey," I sighed, rubbing my sobbing sons back.

"Not prob sissy, just make sure Yori doesn't trash the TV me and Donna are gonna play Mario bro's.

"I won't let him trash the TV," I giggled.

"Mom, can you sing me a lullaby like you used to?" Yori asked.

"Of course, my dear Yori.."

(11 1/2 months later Leo's POV)

I stood just outside the door to my home, it's been two years since I was here last. My training was scheduled to end after one year, will they forgive me for being so late. I guess I would find out, pushing open the front door, I gazed at my home.

Walking into the livingroom I saw my brother Mikey on the couch surrounded by candy his daughter asleep on the chair and his mate Donna on his chest. Melody has sure grow, she was becoming more like her parents everyday. Turning I stood outside my father's door, now to tell him I was home.

"Come in my son," he said, opening the sliding door, I knelt in front of my father.

"I'm home father, I was so caught up in my own world I forgot everyone else, I'm sorry I failed." I whispered, clentching my hands on my thighs.

"On the contrary my son, you have now learned a valuable lesson. But there are two people who have missed you a lot, you must talk to Rose and Yori. They were the most hurt when you didn't return home," Sensei said, I knew that all too well. Would they even accept me back? "Rose come in."

I turned to see the door slide open, there stood Rose she was in her red striped pajamas. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, slowly I stood.

"Leo!" she cried, running over she wrapped her arms around my waist. Nuzzling her face into my chest, slowly I wrapped my arms around her.

"I've missed you, I'm sorry for not coming back on time." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't you dare do that again!" she cried, standing back she slapped me in the face. I guess I deserved that, but then she pulled me into a kiss. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her waist, we pull apart, I hug her tight.

"Hey! Whoever's yelling shut up!" Mikey growled, Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me out into the livingroom

"Mikey, Leo's home, and don't hit him I already did!" she called, Mikey instantly sat up. Donna woke up from Mikey's sudden jolt up and sat up to look at me.

"Well look who decided to show his ugly face back here," Mikey joked.

"Leo!" Donna cried, getting up she ran over to give me a hug. Mikey was right after her to give me a hug.

"Your lucky Rose saw ya first, I was planning to punch in the stomach," Mikey teased.

"Why thank you Mikey," I said.

"Will you all shut up! People in china are trying to sleep!" a voice yelled, Yori's bedroom door flung open, his eyes closed he leaned his hands on the railing he opened his eyes.

"Hey," I said.

"Dad!" he shouted, flipping himself over the railing he landed on his feet. He wore a white sweat shirt and a pair of blue stripped pajama pants, his feet were bare and his long black hair was messy. He turned to me as he landed and slowly walked over to me.

"Yori, your Dad's finally home," Rose cheered, Yori didn't look amused. Slowly he leaned his face close to mine, leaning back he snorted.

"Welcome back Dad," he said, turning around he began to walk off but Rose grabbed his shoulder.

"Yori Leonardo Hamato I know your upset but at least say hello," she lectured, he sighed and turned around on his heels.

"Hey Dad," he muttered, "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Ugh... You are such a pain in the ass you know that!" Rose groaned.

"Alright fine, you want me to talk to him I will. So why didn't you come back home on time jackass?" he asked, I figured he'd be mad. But not so much that he'd call me a jackass.

"Yori!" Rose yelled.

"No it's a valid question, and I don't blame him for thinking I'm a jackass. The truth is I though I didn't understand why Sensei sent me out for and felt that I would be shamed if I came back." I answered.

"Oh... Well night Mom, nite Uncle, Aunty, jackass." he called. Breaking free from Rose's grasp he leapt back up onto the second floor and into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Don't worry Leo he'll calm down in a day or two, while you were gone he's gained a temper that even rivals Rose's." Mikey assured.

"I hope so," I replied.

"He has both of our tempers combined, even I have trouble calming him down." Rose said.

"Uh... I though he would the one person who wouldn't ever call me that, but I guess I really hurt him." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT The ghost's child**

_**Summary: When Leo leaves for South America leaving his mate Rose (fem Raph) and his four-year-old son Yori behind. When he returns home who does he find behind the Nightwatcher helmet? Will Donna (fem Don) and Mikey be able to hold everyone together till Leo comes back home. And when he's home will they have become his enemies.**_

Ch.2~ Loving mother

I leaned against the door I had just slammed shut, why did he have to come back now. Of all times now, I pulled my gear out from under my bed. Tracing my hands over the helmet I wore at night, only one who knew that the nightwatcher was me was Casey and Melody.

I just can't stop. All those people who get hurt by punks. I still gotta be their protector, like Mom did before she had me.

"Yori," I heard a soft voice whisper tapping on my door lightly.

"Can't I sleep in peace!" I hissed, banging on the door. Even if I wasn't even trying to go to sleep now, it was best to keep up the act.

"Do you remember the dolls you used to make," it continued, wait. That voice.. it was Dad!

"Yeah," I sighed, guess I'll just go along with him. For now.

"When I left you gave me two of them," Dad said, he pushed the door open enough to toss both the dolls into my room. Gently I picked them up, turning back to the door I watched a big envelope slid under the door.

"What the.."

"Night Yori," Dad hushed, I heard his footstep leave my doorway. Picking up the envelope I tossed it under my bed. I put the two dolls into the big fabric bag that Dad got me in japan. It was coloured red, with blue lettering that read. 'In body, in mind.'

I flopped my slight muscular body onto my bed, I listened as the lair went quiet. Getting out of bed, I looked at my clock, my hooded tired eyes gazing at it slowly. It was 12:30am, maybe I could sneak topside for some goon hunting. Grabbing my helmet from the floor I stuffed it in my duffel bag with its matching metal suit. I set the bag by my bed, I shouldn't need this tonight.

Quietly I slipped out of my room, jumping off the second floor, I landed silently on the main floor. I began my soft walk to the door, soon I'd be free of the crude safety of the lair and out into the real world.

"Yori," Grandfather said, I stopped like a statue in midstep. Slowly I turned my head to look at him, putting my foot down I spun around to look at him. I growled slightly, he was the reason my Dad even left in the first place.

"I'm going for a midnight walk grandpa," I stated, and began to walk over to the door but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have raised your mother I know exactly where you are going," he chuckled. Damn it.

"Let me go grandpa, I have no intention on staying home, I need to blow off some steam, and being eldest of my generation I'm leader. And you're not my father, and honestly I could care less about you or his rules." I hissed.

"I know I can not stop you but keep in mind this Yori, you are not invincible, and nor are the people around you. I believe you should know first hand how much the outside world denies us. What if the foot or purple dragons see you? Then what?" he said, he turned walking away from me like nothing had occurred.

Running to the door I raced out of the lair making sure to keep the volume down as I shut the door. I splashed through the ankle-deep water, my body felt non-existent as I ran even faster. Soon I was by a manhole I know was close to Casey and April's place.

Crawling up the ladder I pushed off the manhole, covering it back up I jumped onto the nearest fire escape, racing to the top I jumped across two rooftops to reach April and Casey apartment building they lived at the second apartment from the top. Which was pretty handy for me.

Leaning close to the window I knocked on the pane, Casey who was reading the paper turned to me. I signaled for him to meet me on the roof, he got off the couch and slipped out of the apartment as I jumped onto the rooftop.

"So what's up buddy?" he asked.

"Need ta blow some steam.."

(Meanwhile Rose's POV)

Mikey hung from the water tower supports upside down as he and Donna chitchatted. Leo had brought us up here for training, it felt good to be on the rooftops again. I had given up vigilanting when I had Yori, I mean I still had to go fight shredder and go on missions. But my late night outing with Casey had been removed from my routine.

"So dudes what are we doing up here?" Mikey asked, Donna smacked him upside the head. "Ow, sheesh dudette."

"For training, you guys have had slack training for two years," Leo lectured.

"Hey I've been training," Mikey whined.

"At video games Mikey," Donna teased, he pouted at her.

"So why am I out here, and Donna, I though us girls had been banned from night outing since you guys knocked us up. What's up fearless?" I asked, Mikey giggled while Leo looked at him with a death glare.

"You two are out here because we are all a team," Leo continued, I yawned. Leo hadn't changed a bit.

"If you wanted the entire team ya should have invited Yori," I said, "He's become a great ninja in the last two years. He can beat Donna and Mikey in a fight."

"Really?" he smirked turning to Donna and Mikey.

"Hey I have an excuse I haven't trained since I had Melody and I was never a good fighter and you know it," Donna rebuttled.

"Mikey?" he sneered.

"The kid is about my size and weight with same amount of muscle but he has Rose's brute strength and your ninja skills! How could I win!?" Mikey argued.

"Wow, maybe I should have invited him."

"Yeah, you do know that kid wants to kick your ass from here to China." Mikey reminded, I sighed. Why did Yori have to get me and his fathers tempers combined?

"Thanks for reminding me Mikey." Leo growled.

"Mikey! Be nice to fearless leader!" I teased, Leo turns to glare at me.

"I though that slap was payback."

"No, if one hit was payback for being gone for two years, it would be a kick in the nuts with both feet, wearing steel-toed boots kicking with all my strength."

"I think I prefer this..."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that Leo, I know if I did that you'd be bedridden for weeks. And I know not to mess with a guys junk."

"Sheesh, sis that'd hurt like hell!" Mikey groaned, cringing at the though of it. Donna was beside him trying to hide a giggle.

"Well think about this that would probably hurt as much for a guy, as it hurts for a girl to give birth." I said.

"Come on it couldn't have hurt that much," Mikey rambled.

"Mikey think about it this way we are pushing out something the size of a watermelon out a hole the size of pea." Don explained, Mikey cringed.

"Dude! Owie! I believe they beat us Leo!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I already knew that one, Mikey.." Leo stated.

Off in the distance I heard what sounded like a roar and then metal hitting concrete. I though all that freaky shit was over! Mikey fell from his position landing onto the rooftop with a thud, Donna went over to check on him. While he was mumbling something under his breath, my guess was he was cursing.

"Well fearless it appears we've found our disturbance, wanna go check it out or will it just be me," I said running over to the edge of the roof giving him a look I haven't given him since I got pregnant with Yori. He looked at me and grinned he used to say he loved this side of me but told me to shut it off once we had Yori. I guess he was happy to see this side after all these years. But I watched his look change as another roar was heard.

"Maybe you girls should stay here where it's safe.." Leo said, I sighed.

"I'm going to go check this out Leo, come on I've been a good girl I haven't gone vigilanting since I got pregnant. I am going!" I shouted, jumping onto a pipe that connected to a far away roof.

(Yori's POV)

"Hey Yori so what pissed you off?" Casey asked, sitting beside me on the edge of a rooftop.

"That asshole came back, that fucking asshole came back," I muttered, Casey looked at me a frown on his face.

"I know Leo's been gone a year but he's still your father..."

"He ain't my father anymore he left me and mom here for two years, he promised me he would back in a year. But it ain't all his fault, grandpa is a bastard to cuz he was the one who sent Dad away in the first place."

"You're harsh Yori..."

"Shut it Case, I so want to kick Dad in the balls for leaving, but Mom would get upset if I did..."

"You're a lot like your mother you know that, she was probably the toughest girl I ever knew, heck I remember when she was pregnant with you and endure hell from Shredder."

"What?"

"Your Mom never told you, well when she was a month or so along with you her and your Father got in a fight she ran out. She was caught by the foot, when we finally got her out, she was covered in cuts and that was actual when she told Leo that she was pregnant with you."

"Poor mom..."

"Don't feel sorry, your Mom doesn't want your sympathy, your her son, she would do anything for you."

"I know... the asshole wouldn't."

"Not true your dad got pretty hurt one time when you were yough and had roamed out of the lair, a foot ninja would have taken your life if your father didn't take the blow and take down that ninja."

"How old was I?"

"You were three I think, your mother had trouble watching you when you were yough cuz she was sick and weak."

"Weak from what?"

"When your mother gave birth to you a lot of things went wrong with her during the delivery, she wasn't back to her normal self till you turned four."

"Why did everything go wrong?"

"Your mom was only fifteen when you were born, not only that but we didn't have much equipment to help her. For a while we though she might die, but she proved us all wrong, but unfortunately your mother might never be able to have another kid due to what happened, and if she did she probably would die giving birth."

"So mom can't have another baby."

"Nope, she was pretty upset about that, she had wanted you to have siblings."

"How come nobody told me this."

"They wouldn't want to worry you, now don't tell anyone I told you, it'll just be our secret."

"Fine."

(Leo's POV)

Rose sliced at the giant monkey thing with her sias, trying to do some damage to the gigantic beast. Turning around it smacked her hard backwards, sheathing my swords I jumped shielding her as we rammed into a gurder. Shit that hurt, god I am so glad I have a shell Rose would have broken her back if she had hit this.

"Leo are you okay?" she questioned, I kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, my shell saved us, I'm glad I caught you." I replied, turning around I saw her grip her weapons tighter.

"That monkey is gonna pay!" she screamed, tossing her sai at it.

Running after her I pull back out my swords, turning in a complete three sixty I saw a woman wearing a mask. She must be the one leading these foot ninja's, I block her katana and try to fling her backwards. Standing her ground she pulls out a kunia. Dodging the kunai I let go of my hold on her sword, pulling out a tanto from her sheath we continue to slice at each other.

"Whore!" Rose shouted, tossing a skuriken into the womans shoulder plate.

Raising two of her finger she runs off the edge of the building the rest of her ninja following suit. Rose ran to my side grabbing my forearm she drags me back to the main fight. Me and Mikey both tackle the monster falling through the floor. Fuck this hurt, Mikey was screaming out random organs that now hurt.

"My spline!" he shouted, pounding the big monster's forearm.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, jabbing the thing with the butt of my sword.

We hit the final floor of concrete hard, my body bounced off the ground so I landed face first on the concrete. At times like these I am really glad I have a shell. Rose grabs me by the elbow trying to host me to my feet, the world spinned in circles.

"Get up damn it!" she yelled.

"Mikey's not getting up either," Donna cried, dragging Mikey over to us.

The roof cracked over head, pulling Rose down protectively I felt the ceiling collapse on us. Rose cursed underneath me trying to push some of the concrete off us. Groaning I sunk down from the strain and weigh so my face was pretty much in between Rose's breasts.

"I am not going to suffocate with your face in my boobs now help me push this off!" she growled, putting her legs on my sides trying to push the concrete off.

Pushing back we flipped the concrete off us, falling back I groaned in pain. Hearing sirens I sat stand up my back still throbbing, Donna sat beside us trying to pull Mikey to his feet. Trying to get up I only stumble onto Rose's back, I can almost see the veins on her forehead sticking out as she half carried me toward the manhole.

"Wait for us!" Donna cried as me and Rose jumped down the manhole.

Donna crawled down a second later, Mikey was still peeking out of the manhole. Donna was yanking on his leg to make him come down.

"I give us a ten for style, an eight for skill and a two... for stealth." he joked as Donna finally pulled him off the ladder.

"This isn't something to joke about we just had our shells handed to us by King Kong!" Rose growled, smacking Mikey on the head.

"I wonder what that could have been a mutated gorilla or something." Donna stated.

"Honestly I think it was big foot dudes," Mikey said, rubbing the bruise forming on his forehead.

"Big foot..." I replied.

"Yeah totally, it looks like a monkey and it has big feet." Mikey explained.

Rose growled and smacked Mikey over the head, turning to me she punched my arm. Rubbing my arm I saw her begin to pace, and I believe we've lost her to rage once again.

(Yori's POV)

I walked through the sewer thinking about what Casey had told me, could that all be true. Then I heard it, I could hear Uncle Mikey's voice, clinging to the wall I hoped they didn't hear me. Soft foot steps walked toward me, I saw Mom her red eyes and black hair glistened in the moonlight.

"Yori, where the hell were you? You act nothing like you name, even though it means trust lately I can't seem to be able to trust you with anything." Mom lectured.

"Rose, what's the matter? Yori what are you doing..." Dad started.

"You go home, I need to talk with Yori," Mom stated.

"Okay." Dad replied.

"Come on you little brat," she growled, pinching my cheek she dragged down the tunnel.

"But Mom," I cried.

She stopped and let me go, I fell onto the brick ground, I stared up at my Mother. She looked really pissed, I have never seen Mom this mad, I've seen Mom worried and mad but this looked more like pure rage.

"Yori where the hell were you and don't you dare lie to me?!" she hissed.

"I was talking with Casey, he told me a lot of stuff... why didn't you ever tell me anything..."

"What did he tell you?!"

"He told me about how you were sick when I was born, or how you can't have a baby again."

"Yori..."

"How come you were sick, was it my fault."

"No, it was mine... I was an idiot, until I was five months along with you I refused to stop helping the guys fight. I made myself sick, I tried to do everything I normally did. For those months Donna wasn't able to get me to even try to take care of myself, it wasn't till I made myself bedridden and almost lost you I realized I wasn't just hurting myself; I was killing you. But I couldn't get myself heathy enough before you were born."

"Mom..."

"Your father worried a lot, before you were born I trained more than I do now. I also still went out with Casey and hunted down street punks, he had every reason to worry about me. Like me he has every reason to worry about you, I know what you've been doing, going out every night. Who knew my own son was the Nightwatcher, god you are so much like me. Yori please just try for me to make things up with your father, give up this nightwatcher thing before I have to bury my only son."

"But he left us."

"He left for a good reason, I realised this a while after he left, your grandfather sent him away because of issues he was having just like when we were teens. Leo was acting strange for weeks before he left, you wouldn't have noticed it but he was getting stricter with the rules of me and Donna not leaving the lair. He gets it now though, that we can still fight, which I still find funny cuz he used to never be able to beat me when we sparred as kids. Yori you mean the world to me and your father, he just isn't sure how to apologize to you. Please just give him some time, now come on you should be in bed."

She helped me to my feet, I hugged her, I snuggled deeper into her chest. As always she hugged me back gently, Mom always understood me. Gently I felt her pick me up, even if I was fifteen Mom could still pick me up. Although Mom was a tall person and strong, she always beat Casey at arm wrestling contests.

"Mom, why do you love Dad?"

"Cuz no one else could love me as much as your Dad did."


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT The ghost's child**

_**Summary: When Leo leaves for South America leaving his mate Rose (fem Raph) and his six-year-old son Yori behind. When he returns home who does he find behind the Nightwatcher helmet? Will Donna (fem Don) and Mikey be able to hold everyone together till Leo comes back home. And when he's home will they have become his enemies.**_

Ch.3~ Ah! Yough Love

Walking into the kitchen I saw everyone already eating, Mom got up and grabbed a omlet from the pan putting it onto a plate she handed me it. Grabbing a fork I sat at the table, I have never felt so much tension, everyone was stressed except for me and Melody. Grandpa was still meditating but I could tell the tension would only get worse when he entered the room. Eating my omlet I tried not to make myself too know, I bet even Melody could feel this, or she would be chatting up a storm right now.

Uncle Mikey had a bandage plastered to his head, okay what the hell did they do last night, even Mom and Donna were covered in bruises. There are very few times I can remember Mom and Donna coming home injured and that was when the Shredder was still around. No streetpunks or training fights could get them all banged up like this; was the rumors I heard true. They can't be true mythical monsters roaming the streets and causing havoc and not being found that was impossible wasn't it.

"Good morning," grandfather greeted, he hummed an old japanese tune and poured himself a cup of tea. "I'm going to go watch my stories."

The clunk of his cane was heard till he was ont he couch and turning on the tv to watch his shows, it broke into a new bulletin. Apparently a lot of damage and loud sounds we heard from the construction site of a new Winter's corp building. Turning away from the tv I stared at the adults they looked shocked.

"Kids!"grandfather yelled, Melody looked confused as everyone but me and her walked into grandfathers room.

"Yori what's going on?" Melody asked.

"Let's just say our parents are in big trouble..." I answered, she ran over to me and crawled on my lap.

She was thirteen years old now and even I had to admit she was turning into a pretty woman. Well it's not that hard for me to admit me and her have always been so close but the last few months after she found out I was the nightwatcher we got closer. The night she found out she held me so tight and told me to stop it, she told me she was scared that I would die. I had to stay home that night because I knew I couldn't make her let me go, we laid together in my bed as she held me. Me and her promised something that night, I promised I would never leave her and if I ever got hurt I would come straight home to her and she promised not to tell on me.

I know I'm only fifteen and she's my cousin but as far as I can tell I'm in love with her, I mean I would do anything for her without hesitation. She knows this but even though it scares her a lot she lets me be the nightwatcher; I think she knows that it was the only way to keep me from yelling at our family. Leaning up she kissed my lips and I gently kissed her back, we broke apart fast as she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, I sighed and rubbed her back.

"I went and talked to Casey, no fighting or nothing, but Mom found out and I got a bit of a lecture. Can we talk later, I really need to talk to someone and I want it to be you." I answered, kissing her lips again she got off my lap and went back to her own seat.

"Love you." I said.

"I love you too." she replied.

(Melody's POV)

I stared silently from the balcony as Yori and Uncle Leo yelled at each other, I wanted to be able to stop him but he looked so mad it scares me. Aunt Rose looked sadly at the fight; why wasn't she stopping the fight. Biting my lip I ran down the stairs and tackled hugged Yori, he stopped yelling.

"Please Yori I hate to see you fight with your Dad!" I cried burying my face into his side.

"Mel!" he shouted, he tried to push me off. "Get off I'm busy!"

"Stop fighting with your Dad if you're mad go out and blow off some steam!" I replied.

"What!?" he yelled in a confused tone.

"Stop fighting with your Dad, if you want to fight you mid-as-well fight street punks."

"Fine... I get it, let me go and I'll head off to calm down alright."

I let him go and he patted my shoulder and ran out of the lair, Uncle Leo moved to stop him but Aunt Rose held him back. Uncle Leo ran off into the dojo as Rose walked over to me and pulled me into a quick hug and crouched in front of me rubbing my tears away. She gave me a sad smile and tucked my bangs behind my ears.

"Thank you for being such a grown-up and getting those two blockheads to stop arguing, I thought Yori would listen to you. After all you two are a couple, I'm very happy that you can deal with his stubbornness and learn to accept that sometimes he needs to go blow off some steam even if it's scary for you. Don't worry though I have feeling that the nightwatcher will disappear soon and neither of us will have to worry about Yori doing such a dangerous job." Aunt Rose soothed, she spoke soft so only I could hear her.

"You know about me and Yori?" I stated, how did Auntie find out about u,s we've kept it hidden.

"Mother's intuition and observation, don't worry it comes with age and having kids and give me some credit I was a yough teenager myself."

"Auntie will Yori and Uncle Leo get along again?"

"Of course they will, those two are just hard cases and are a bit frustrated but I'm sure they will learn to get along again."

(Yori's POV)

Jumping onto the rooftop of April and Casey's apartment building I hopped over to the fire escape and swung over the side and down into the correct platform. I knocked on April and Casey window, Casey looked up from his newspaper at me.

"Roof." I said plainly.

"What?" he asked.

"The roof, you know what the roof is don't cha?"

"Shesh pushy sidekick."

Climbing back up the fire escape I watched Casey grab his gear from its hidding place. I'm dumb all I had on me was a few kunai's that I had in my holster and a couple of smoke bombs. I guess I did leave the lair in a hurry, it's not my fault though my Dad is just an arrogant son of a bitch who abandoned us. Just thinking about him makes me want to punch a wall.

"There is something out here, Mom, Auntie, Uncle and the bastard fought something big at a construction site. I need to blow off some steam so I don't ring his neck when I get back home so I wanna find whatever they fought. How can them damn rumors about giant mythical beast roaming the city be true..."

"Um Yori you realise how hilarious it is to see a giant turtle who hides in the sewers think that there can't be other wierd shit in this city."

I heard a screech or roar like sound above us, looking up I saw what looked like a giant flying bat. What the fuck was that!? Instinctively I ran after the creature, Casey ran behind me, I saw a large chain swoop up and wrap around the animal dragging it into the alleyway just ahead of us knocking some of the stone off the edge of the building.

"Shit..."

"You realise I only have a wooden bat don't you!"

"Look are those foot ninja."

I saw the ninja surround the monster shooting it with darts, ahead was a garbage truck and four stone people got out.

"And now we got walking statues, you got a plan for those."

"Hey, this is all new to me too and who know these guys might be friendly."

The big bulky one picked up a large metal trash bin and smashed it onto the bats body, the truck moved forward to the remove the trash bin. Eyeing Casey I saw him leaning closer to the edge saying something I couldn't quite hear. A fairly good chunk of stone fell off the already broken area down into the alleyway, all of the occupants of the alley looked up at us. The foot aimed their dart guns at us as one of the stone guys yelled something, moving to shove Casey I felt a dart hit my arm and I woozily slumped into his chest.

I felt a blade stick into my back, yelping in pain I got out of Casey's hold and tossed down a smoke pellet as one of the statue guys began to scale the wall. Running for cover in a small shed on the roof I pulled Casey into it as he slowly ran up to me.

"Ain't you every heard of a smoke pellet?!"

"Give me some warning next time, all you did was make me confused."

"It's meant to confuse that enemy not you dumbass!"

"He'll never find us in here."

I slumped into the door tiredly, I felt a shove and punch on the other side, I put my whole weight against the door holding it there with my muscles. It bent the upper part of the door in on itself as we struggled to keep it shut.

"Fuck.."

"And I thought girl scouts were pushy!"

"This is the police put your hands behind your, wait, Tommy are you seeing this?" a man over the microphone yelled, I saw the spot light of a helicopter onto the roof as the statue man ran off.

I felt weak, Casey yelled something out the door as the world began to spin, I felt myself hit the ground as I blacked out.

(Melody's POV)

Opening April and Casey's apartment window I ran to Yori's side the had him laying on his side on the floor a cold wash cloth on his head and a small blanket drapped over him. Dad made a dumb joke as Auntie ran to my side and pulled me away so Mom had a better spot to look over Yori. I saw Uncle Leo leaning against the wall he looked concerned but he keep himself away from Yori just in case he woke up. Then I noticed the sharp rock object sticking out of his back.

"Mom there is something in Yori's back, walking over to my side she grabbed a large pair of tweezers and some gauze and pulled out the object.

She began to bandage the light wound as I bite my lip, I hated to see him hurt just like all the other nights he would come home and I would bandage him up. I wish I could calm him down so he wouldn't have to go out to blow off some steam and get hurt like this. I reached out and stroked his cheek but jerked my hand back as he shot up tossing the blanket off and at the wall.

"Shit, them bastards are gonna pay!" he screamed, holding up his fist.

Moving in front of him I grabbed his fist and pulled it into my chest, he looked down at me and blushed. He was going to get himself killed if he kept this up leaning down I began to cry, I felt him tense up. His free hand rubbed my head soothingly but was a bit awkward and rough but that was normal for him.

"I told you to go blow off some steam not get yourself hurt you idiot!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Mel but it's not like I tried to get hurt." he replied.

"You can be such an idiot you know that!" I yelled, getting up I ran up to the roof.

God why was I doing that; everyone was there and I yelled at him. I felt a pair of warm muscular arms wrap around, me looking up I saw Yori holding me gently. Grabbing his shirt I sobbed into his chest as he gently rubbed my back. Leaning up our lips brushed, blushing he grabbed my chin and pulled me into a deep warm kiss. Our tongues dance as he pulled me closer and my arms reached up to wrap around his neck; soon we pulled apart a bit short of breath.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I hadn't meant to be part of that fight we were watching something we shouldn't have been and we were spotted. I'm really am sorry I worried you, cuz you know I love ya Mel and I would never hurt you on purpose." he apologized, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, just try to be more careful because I love you too and it's scares me to see you all banged up." I replied, he kissed my cheeks and rubbed away the last of my tears with his thumb.

"Time for you kids to go back inside, you can make-out once we get home." Auntie stated, putting her hands on both our shoulders.

"Mom when did you?!" Yori questioned letting me go in his state of shock.

"I know everything my little vigilante, now get back into that apartment, it's too dangerous to stay out here long." she ordered, sighing Yori grabbed my hand and lead me back down into the apartment. He wasn't a big hot head like others said he was just a big softie underneath and I love him.


End file.
